The Olympians
The Olympians (A.K.A "Gods & Goddesses") are deities worshipped by the ancient Greeks. All of which descend from the former gods known as the Titans. 'Origin' The Olympians were born of the Titans, however because Cronus feared that one day his children would overthrow him, he devoured them as his disgusted wife Rhea watched. One by one they were devoured, however when it came time for Zeus, he devoured a mere mock up of stone and swaddling clothes so the real Zeus would be born in Crete. Raised in Mount Ida, Zeus would grow to be a powerful god who was given emetics by the titan Gaia to give to his father. The emetics caused the power hungry titan to vomit out the contents of his stomach (his children), in turn freeing them. In a vast war known as the Titanomachy, Cronus and his fellow Titans were overthrown by their children and the fallen king was imprisoned in the cave of Nyx. Centuries Later After many centuries, the Olympians had bore many half-gods and goddesses, as well as gods and goddesses such as Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hercules, etc. As stated before, many mortals have also been the lovers of gods and goddesses and have also become consorts for them as well, making them Olympians as well. It was also this time that Zeus had taken Hera as his wife despite the fact that she didn't love him, which he detested for years, although their marriage wasn't all bad. The Banishment of Hera For many years, Zeus had been married to Hera. Despite her being his wife, Zeus detested the fact that she didn't love him and that she was too strict. He desired a wife that would love him and not just the political power as king of the gods. Zeus had found such a woman in Demeter whom he was courting secretly. It was one day that he confronted Hera, stripping half of her powers including the ability to return to Olympus. Zeus made Demeter his new queen and after consummating their marriage did she gain the powers of a goddess. Since then, Demeter has ruled beside Zeus as a much superior queen than Hera ever could hope to be due to the fact that Hera cared for nothing more than power. Return of Cronus & Rhea After the union of Demeter and Zeus, the couple had conceived a child named Persephone, who would later grow up and marry Hades. It was during their first meeting that the Titan Cronus had escaped from his cave prison and began attacking Mount Olympus in hopes of killing Persephone. Despite his best efforts, Hades and Zeus held their own, sending the Titan through a portal back to his prison. Believing that there was still good in him, Persephone and Zeus headed for the cave of Nyx where they found a weeping Cronus. Having apologized for his misdeeds, the Titan had shed not only tears of sadness, but also his behemoth stature. This in turn made him an Olympian and he returned to Mount Olympus where he not only apologized to his children, but also had met his grandchildren as well. While at the reunion, Cronus wasn't the only Titan to have arrived in fact his wife Rhea had also arrived after centuries of traveling the world. Greeting her husband with open arms, Cronus couldn't be more happier than he already was at the time. It was later on during the reunion that he and Rhea found someplace quiet in Mount Olympus where the couple had made love to each other after centuries. 'List of Olympians' *'Zeus:' The King of the Olympians and God of the Sky, Zeus saved his siblings from the stomach of his father Cronus and along with his fellow Olympians, Zeus had defeated the Titans and imprisoned them. He is also the brother and former husband of Hera. *'Hera:' The sister and former wife of Zeus, Hera is the goddess of marriage who was banished from Olympus by Zeus for only caring about his power as king and not truly loving him. She was also stripped of her title as queen and retained at least half of her powers, making her a demi-goddess. *'Hades:' One of the original 12 Olympians, Hades is the god of the underworld. He is also the brother of Hera and Zeus as well as the uncle and husband of Persephone. *'Athena:' The goddess of Wisdom. *'Aphrodite:' Daughter of Zeus and the Titaness Dione, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. She was once married to Hephaestus, however became the wife of her half-brother Ares. *'Ares:' Son of Zeus and Demeter, Ares is the god of war. He is also the twin brother of Persephone as well as the husband to his half-sister Aphrodite.